my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ekoj12's Revamped DoF Ideas
Monsters Autuccato Appearence As a baby, Autuccato is a small brown monster. It has three tiny noses, and small stick-like limbs. It has no toes or fingers, but does have bows that are replacing them. It is sitting down, like most baby monsters. It has a tan stomach. As a adult, Autuccato is a brown monster. It has stick-like limbs with fingers and toes, and four white dog-like noses. Under it's arms is a set of black strings which go to the sides of its skinny body, making it look like the bow of a string instrument. It also has a tan belly and tan face marking. It holds two furry yellow bows. Elements: Earth, Water, Cold, Fire Breeding Combos: Mammott + Thrumble (Recommended combination) Fwog + Boskus Toe Jammer + Ziggurab Noggin + Wynq T-Rox + Kayna Drumpler + Phangler Maw + Stogg It strums the strings on its sides to make a melody of pizzicato strings. Islands: The Continent, Cloud Island Name Origin: Combination of Autumn and Pizzicato. Steegarback Appearence As a baby, Steegarback is a blue monster. It is postioned like a kangaroo, with its legs standing up and arms crouched down. It has yellow eyes, but not cat-like ones. It has a giant drum resembling a glass of water, and alongside the drum is 3 plants in a different side, which seem to be growing from the monster. As a adult, Steegarback is a light blue monster resting on the ground. It is furry with dark-blue lips and cat-like yellow eyes. It has no hands, but two pairs of blue legs with black toes. On its back is a large squared water container and a garden of pebbles, grass, flowers and some leaves. Elements: Plant/Earth/Cold/Fire Breeding combos: Sooza + Noggin (Recommended combination) Repatillo + Mammott Ziggurab + Potbelly Boskus + Shrubb Stogg + Furcorn Clamble + Kayna Drumpler + Flowah It plays the water container on its back to make steel drum noises. Islands: The Continent, Space Island Name origin: Combination of Steel Drum, Garden and Back. Icyphone Baby Icyphone is a purple monster. It has only one pair of arms, which is holding a black and grey toy mallet. In its front is a stack of yellow ice cubes. Adult Icyphone is a furry purple monster with a brown monkey-like face. It has two pairs of arms with black hands and legs with black feet. It holds four black drumsticks. On its front is a pad of yellow ice cubes, with small pieces of orange snow scattered around it. Elements: Air/Plant/Water/Cold/Fire Breeding Combos: Yelmut + Toe Jammer (Recommended Combination) Sneyser + Potbelly Drummigate + Mammott Wynq + Dandidoo Sooza + Quibble Rootitoot + Pango Bowgart + Glowl Incisaur + Tweedle Deedge + Kayna Woolabee + Oaktopus Whaddle + Furcorn Barrb + Maw Congle + Flowah Thumpies + Phangler Spunge + Boskus It plays its ice pad, making a marimba sound. Islands: The Continent, Cloud Island, Cave Island Name origin: Combination of Icy and the "phone" at the end of the name of some mallet-struck instruments. Wingole As a baby, Wingole is a small monster resembling a bird chick. It has a small head with a eye that is half-closed. It has tiny blue feathers and yellow feet with mini nails. Half of its body is covered by a cracked egg with three holes on each side. As a adult, Wingole is a blue and large heron-like monster. It has a yellow beak and eyes with purple pupils. It has a peacock-like tail with yellow spiral-like markings. It has two bird feet with white talons. It has holes on its sides, back and wings, which can shoot out water in order to make its sound. Elements: Air/Water/Earth/Cold/Fire Breeding Combos: Sneyser + Noggin (Recommended combination) Krillby + Toe Jammer Flum Ox + Mammott Ziggurab + Quibble Wynq + Cybop Thrumble + Pango Autuccato + Tweedle Riff + Kayna T-Rox + Glowl Woolabee + Fwog Floogull + Maw PomPom + Phangler Congle + Stogg Scups + Boskus Whaddle + Drumpler The holes on its wings shoot out water while being blowed by air, creating a hydraulophone sound. Islands: The Continent, Party Island Name origin: Combination of Wing and Hole Gooark Description As a baby, Gooark is a small monster that's basically a goop of goo. It has a small mouth with yellow buckteeth. It has no arms. It has flowers and wood stumps stuck in its gooey body. As a adult, Gooark is a large monster made of goo. It has a large mouth with big yellow teeth. It has yellow eyes with black pupils. It has tiny numbs for arms and it has no legs. Stuck in its body is sticks, leaves and branches. Elements: Plant/Water/Earth/Cold/Fire Breeding Combos: Potbelly + Autuccato (Recommended combination) Noggin + Incisaur Mammott + Edamimi Toe Jammer + Steegarback Ziggurab + Oaktopus Wynq + Shrubb Entbrat + Kayna Thrumble + Furcorn T-Rox + Flowah Sooza + Fwog Repatillo + Maw Clamble + Phangler Rootitoot + Drumpler Bowgart + Stogg Pummel + Boskus It sings "Mumbadumba" in a loop. Islands: The Continent, Party Island Name origin: Combination of Goo and Bark (the type of tree) Elemapato Description As a baby, Elemapato is a white monster resembling a calf of an Brachiosaurus. It has flower legs, featherless wings, frost on its body and fire on its back. As a adult, Elemapato is a large white monster resembling the Apatosaurus, a species of dinosaur. It has legs made out of leaves, giant wings, some ice around its body, and a line of fire on its back. Elements: Air/Plant/Water/Earth/Cold/Fire Breeding Combos: Krillby + Oaktopus (Recommended combination) Sneyser + Shrubb Flum Ox + Furcorn Riff + Flowah Steegarback + Quibble Autuccato + Dandidoo Edamimi + Pango Incisaur + Cybop Entbrat + Glowl Yelmut + Fwog Tring + Maw Quarrister + Phangler Drummigate + Drumpler Deedge + Stogg Shellbeat + Boskus Cetaslap + Kayna Drummidary + Toe Jammer Icyphone + Noggin Wingole + Potbelly Candelavra + Mammott Gooark + Tweedle It hits the ice on its body to make a music box sound, and the fire on its back glows to create a synth pad noise. Islands: The Continent, Party Island, Space Island, Cloud Island, Cave Island Name origin: A combination of Element and the first half of Apatosaurus. Cetaslap Description As a baby, Cetaslap is a monster resembling a whale calf. It has tiny flipper legs with a tiny circular tail with strings, and stubby arms. It has only two eyes, and has small black horns on its back. As a adult, Cetaslap is a large grey whale-like monster. It has four flipper legs, a dolphin-like tail shaped like a guitar with strings, flipper arms, and three eyes. On its back is small black spikes. Elements: Air/Plant/Water/Earth/Cold Breeding Combos: Bowgart + Cybop (Recommended combination) Clamble + Quibble Pummel + Pango T-Rox + Dandidoo Reedling + Maw Thumpies + Fwog Spunge + Drumpler Scups + Furcorn PomPom + Oaktopus Congle + Shrubb Shellbeat + Mammott Quarrister + Toe Jammer Riff + Potbelly Deedge + Noggin Entbrat + Tweedle It shakes its tail to the strings on the said tail strum, making a slap bass sound. Islands: The Continent, Space Island Name origin: A combination of Cetacean (the family of whales, which is what Cetaslap is based on) and the first half of Slap Bass. W.I.P....